darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelmite Mine
Zelmite Mine is the seventh and final dungeon in Dark Chronicle and takes place during Chapter 8: The Forgotten Adventure. It is a large mine in Palm Brinks that has been mostly stripped of its zelmite ore, which is used to power the Blackstone One and other trains. Mayor Need sends Max to look for more zelmite, as he feels there is a huge deposit that's just waiting to be discovered. Although only Max is available to use at first, Monica later makes her appearance upon entering the Miner's Breakroom. This final dungeon has a massive 38 floors! There are four dead ends containing mini-bosses, two break rooms, and the depths containing the final boss. Only two seals are present in the entirety of the dungeon - both of them being white seals. The gate key is the Trolley Oil, which is used to power a mining cart to advance to the next floor. Getting through blocked pathways requires the Rusted Key, which simply opens the locked door. There is very little in the way of story this chapter because this dungeon is entirely optional, as you have technically already beaten the game to get here. However, even with ultimate weapons and some skill, this dungeon will still be a challenge for most players. It gets even harder as you go on by throwing stronger versions of the previous enemies, improving vastly in health. The Ridepod has surprisingly little defense against the stronger enemies, and so it is imperative that you build up your ultimate weapons to its maximum possible stats. History Miner's Breakroom A Suspicious Opening Zelmite Mine Depths A Depth which may yet be truly delved. Medals Time Attack The time trial medals here are very easy to obtain, as every floor is given lots of time to defeat every monster, collect abs and gilda, and open every chest. As long as you aren't needlessly wandering around the map, you should be fine. Items Only Like with earlier item-only stages, Poison Apples can be used to weaken most of the enemies, Holy Water can be used against undead enemies, and Final Bombs are recommended for taking down larger foes. Elemental Stones are great in Zelmite Mine, as many enemies have elemental weaknesses. The cannon-type enemies will cause a headache due to their tendency to shoot cannonballs and ruin your chances of a medal, use a Stone Berry or Heart-Throb Cherry to stop them, and finish them off with Elemental Stones or Final Bombs. Spheda Spheda in Zelmite Mine can be difficult at first, but later becomes easy to get the hang of. Although the wooden support beams can get in the way, they can be used to make bouncing shots. Also note that the walls are jagged, and bouncing shots off them can be inconsistent. But other than that, there are very few off-course areas. The Flamingo works wonderfully in here, as curved shots can be very helpful and surprisingly easy to pull off. Floors Get the Zelmite! Moon Mole Powerful Frog Evil Bat Invasion Miner's Breakroom Upon entering the Miner's Breakroom, a little cutscene will appear showing the return of Monica. She'll be in your party and you'll be able to play as her again, until the very end of the game. Crossroads of Destiny Scary Face Powerful Wild Boar Murderous Tank Dead End 1 The first dead end is accessed by taking the moon path from Crossroads of Destiny. It contains two identical mini-bosses, the Nail Bursts, and is optional in terms of completing the game. Winning this boss fight nets you a Healing Coin and a Sun Stone, which can be used to create the Nova Cannon IV if you've already used your other Sun Stone. Which One? The Old Woman Saw It A Giant Snake! Undaunted Soldiers Hell, Ward 1 Dead End 2 The second dead end is accessed by taking the moon path from Which One?. It contains eight Rare Jackets that will fight you all at once, and is optional in terms of completing the game. Winning this boss fight nets you an Absorption Coin and Moon Stone. Road to Truth Crossroads Lost Road Indecision Dead End 3 The third dead end is accessed by taking the moon path from Crossroads. It contains two identical mini-bosses, the Sphinxes. Unlike the other dead end bosses, this boss must be defeated in order to complete the game. Winning this boss fight will net you an Experience Coin, a Poison Coin, and Dynamite, which will be required in order to proceed past the cave wall in the last floor of the dungeon, the Zelmite Mine Depths. Little Dragon Army Captain Returns Hell's Turning Point Mummy Heaven Dead End 4 The fourth dead end is accessed by taking the moon path from Little Dragon Army. It contains eight Mandoras that will fight you all at once, and is optional in terms of completing the game. Winning this boss fight nets you two Diamonds. A Suspicious Opening This break room will reintroduce an old nemesis, Flotsam. He has returned with a new mechanized body thanks to his new boss, and will be eager to fight you. Take a snapshot of him to earn an additional scoop before defeating him. Ward 3 Entrance Flotsam's Broken Army Hell, Ward 3 - Wellside Gossip Devil Elemental Mariner Ultimate Snake Anxiety Omen Firm Belief Seeping Light Zelmite Mine Depths Before proceeding, make sure you obtained the Dynamite from Dead End 3, as you won't be able to blast open the walls of the Zelmite Mine Depths without it. The depths contain a huge deposit of zelmite, but guarding it is the Fake Genie from the first Dark Cloud game. Be sure to take a snapshot of the zelmite and of the genie for additional scoops. Defeating the final boss will play the second ending to the game. Gallery Zelmite Mine (Tram).png|Concept art of Zelmite Mine tram (Scan) Zelmite Mines.jpg|Concept art of Zelmite Mine Depths Zelmite_Mine_(Entrance).jpg|Zelmite Mine Entrance Category:Dungeons